


Snow

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, belated birthday fic for Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: At that moment, when the snow fell around them as they shared their first kiss- Erwin knew that Levi will always be the greatest gift that came into his life.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Snow

**Snow **

Levi's breath tickled Erwin's skin as he stroked gorgeous, sleeping form of his lover. For once Erwin has woken up before Levi did. '_How did I get so lucky?'_ Erwin wondered not for the first time. Truth be told, Erwin didn't know when he fell for Levi. Was it when he first saw him fly? Or was it when he saw him fight? May it was during one of the nights in his office when they spent late into the night talking about everything and nothing. Whenever it was Erwin knew that Levi was the greatest gift that came into his life.

* * *

_ **Two Year Prior ** _

Spending his birthday outside running errands for the Commander was not the way anyone wanted to celebrate their birthday- but then again when was the last time Erwin really celebrated his birthday?

It was probably when his father was still alive. Nowadays the extent of his birthday celebrations involves sharing a drink at night with Mike and toasting each other for managing to live another day.

This year it seemed he not even have that. Not that Erwin minded. He made his decision long ago, it was a small price to pay for learning the truth about this world. 'At least the company isn't too bad,' Erwin thought his gaze turning towards his pint-sized self-proclaimed bodyguard. 

"Aachoo!" Levi sneezed. His eyes and nose wrinkling adorably. Levi blew his nose on his immaculately folded handkerchief, "Fuuck!! it's cold!" he complained, wrapping his inky jacket over himself. Well, the jacket is technically Erwin's. Levi ended up burrowing the clothing from Erwin when he came completely underprepared for brutally, endless cold weather that seems to curse the Northern Plains of Wall Maria.

It seems even with his jacket, Levi was still experiencing the chilling weather. Erwin was not surprised after all he himself was wearing three layers underneath his military-issued, SC winter coat.

Erwin crushed the urge to unbutton his coat and hold Levi to his chest and wrap Levi up to warm him. Though Erwin doubt Levi would appreciate such a gesture. Not to mention it was far too of an intimate act to be shared between two friends, let alone a Superior and a Subordinate. '_If only.' _Erwin shook the thought from his mind. Lately, that's been happening far more frequently. The thoughts...no desire to have the relationship between him and Levi to change to something far more intimate, on akin to lovers. He was a fool. Erwin was a massive fool who fell in love and another soldier on top of that.

Erwin had made many mistakes in his lifetime but falling in love with Levi may just be his biggest. Yet, he cannot say he has any regrets about it. Falling in love...with Levi. If it was a mistake it didn't feel like it.

Of all the tough choices Erwin ever had to make, allowing himself to fall in love with Levi was by far the easiest decision he ever had to make. 

"What...what is this?" Levi's voice broke Erwin from his thoughts and he directed his attention back to him travel companion.

The sight he saw made his heart constrict in adoration. It has started to snow. Little specks, so light and pale you could barely see it.

If Erwin focussed he could almost see the brilliant, crystalline shape that uniquely made up each snowflake; one of the said flakes fell into Levi's outstretched hand.

Levi tilted his head curiously as he watched the small snowflake landed on his open palm and melted away. Erwin has never seen such an expression in Levi. He's seen his happy, devastated and murderously angry- but the expression he had on his beautiful face right now; there was no other way to describe it but innocent. He turned towards Erwin silently asking for an answer to his question. Just as he did a snowflake fell on top of the bridge of his nose and Levi's eyes almost cross-eyed as he focused on the crystal.

A wave of feelings of love, protectiveness and adoration rushed through Erwin so swiftly it made him almost dizzy. Erwin crushed the urge to place his hand over his heart because it started to uncomfortably hurt.

"Snow," Erwin said, finally answering Levi's question.

"I...I never seen anything like this before." Levi said. His fingers were outstretched allowing the snow to land on his finger. When one crystal did, Levi turned his fingers over and glanced at it curiously with child-like wonderment in his eyes.

"Never?" Erwin asked his brows crinkling slightly. He's being to the Underground before, there were areas that were opened to the surface. Surely there were places were snow drifted down below.

Levi shook his head, "No, I never seen anything like this before....I think something beautiful like this doesn't belong in that shithole anyway." 

_'That's not true,'_ Erwin almost said to Levi. '_You are from the Underground and you are living proof beauty exists there.'_ But he didn't say that. That would have dismissed Levi's feelings towards that place.

The Underground has not been kind to Levi, to say the least. Levi had only recently opened about his experiences in the Underground. Each story he told was one filled with horror and devastation. Erwin was told by Levi how every day was a struggle to survive, not knowing when his next meal would come or watching his back because Levi didn't know which of his enemies will finally succeed in finishing him off. Yes, Erwin knew a lot about Levi's past, even about Kenny and his mother. That night when Levi talked about his mother, neither of them slept. Erwin let Levi talk without interrupting until their tea went ice cold, untouched on the table and the sun rose again breaking up the night sky. Erwin's intentions may not have been pure when he plucked Levi from the Underground but Erwin was glad he took him away from that place.

Knowing that the Underground was a sore topic for Levi was reason Erwin deflected Levi's thoughts into safer territory. He didn't want to ruin this pure moment for Levi. Erwin doubted knowing Levi's history that moments like this were few and far between.

"I see...hey did you know that each snowflake has a different pattern?"

The dark expression in Levi's face changed into innocent wonderment once more? "Really?" he asked, his eyes straining to focus on one singular crystal to see if Erwin was actually right.

"Yeah look carefully, you'll see that no two snowflakes are alike."

Levi turned away from Erwin and looked up at the heavy, cloudy sky with his right arm outstretched. "Why is that?" Levi asked gazing at each little snowflake that fell onto his open palm.

Erwin had to think for a second because truth be told there was no solid answer why snowflakes were so different from one another. So he gave the most scientific answer he could, the one he read on a science textbook when he was a child, "Well the most popular theory is that particles that make up the snowflakes have different properties. They make up the water crystals that make up the snowflake. However, the particles don't always end up in the same place when they form the snowflake that's why each one is different." 

Through his entire spiel Levi's attention did not waver for one second; Erwin loved him for that. It was just like during their chats late into the night. Erwin would be explaining his theories about outside the wall and no matter how boring or technical his talks get Levi never interrupted to stop him unless he wanted to ask Erwin a question to clarify something he didn't understand.

"I see," Levi said. "What particles make up a snowflake?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we have the technology to know that yet. It could be thousands of different things or it could be just two or three particles, we just know yet."

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and his attention when back to the snowfall. From the back, Erwin could see Levi's entire body was vibrating from the rapidly plummeting temperature. If the cold bothered him Levi did not show it. His eyes were transfixed on the snow in front of him. His arm was reaching out to the snow. "I think I like snow," Levi said his voice wistful. His eyes were gazing down to the stone-paved streets- the dirt that covered the street was being absorbed by the snow. "It's can clean and it's able to clean even the dirtiest of things and make them pure again," Levi said opening his palm of his sword hand. 

Erwin was sure he was not meant to hear that. For all his talent of coming up with speeches or words of encouragement to sway the most cowardly of soldiers charge headfirst into their death, Erwin for once was lost for words, so he didn't say anything for a moment instead observed Levi as he watched the snowfall and his body was still shivering. 

Instinctively, Erwin undid his beige scarf and took it off over his head. He walked up to Levi and placed it over him.

Levi's body stiffened and he stared at Erwin with an unreadable expression on his face. Erwin realised at that moment how inappropriate his instinctive action is. Especially for a relationship between a Superior and his Subordinate. The tips of his ears reddened and Erwin opened his mouth to apologise and take back his scarf.

He didn't get the opportunity because Levi's fingers brushed passed his hands that were holding the scarf. Levi mumbled a "Thanks," before wrapping the scarf around himself.

It should be impossible for a man to look both so beautiful and adorable as Levi did now; with Erwin's scarf wrapped around him and snowflakes precarious landing on top of his button nose before melting away. It took every instinct in Erwin's body to stop leaning down and kissing Levi's soft lips. Erwin Smith was, in the end, was a coward. It scared him how much sway Levi had over his feelings. He prided himself for being a man of control. Yet one innocent expression and Erwin was drowning in a lake of his own feelings. Yet he can't say his feelings are unpleasant either. Not even close. Never has Erwin been more certain about a choice. If falling in love with Levi can even be called a choice because it most certainly wasn't. Gazing into Levi's gorgeous blue eyes, Erwin knew that no matter what will happen between them, he will never regret his love for Levi. Even if he ends up heartbroken or consumed by his love. 

It was time to stop being a coward and show Levi his feelings. He will accept whatever decision Levi makes but at least he will be in peace knowing that he allowed his feelings to be shown. Erwin fingers reached over and brushed the snow from Levi's hair. It was softer than he expected for a man who religiously washes it every day. He could still faintly detect the smell of lavender soap that Levi loves to use when he bathes. 

Part of Erwin hoped that Levi slapped his hand away. That way he could bury his feelings towards him once and for all. Of course, it would hurt, but it would make things easier knowing that his feelings were not reciprocated. 

The slap never came. On the contrary, Levi leaned his head into Erwin’s touch. He gazed up at Erwin and there was a vulnerability in his eyes Erwin never seen before. Like he’s waiting for Erwin to make a move.

_‘Oh...how did he allow himself to be so dense.'_

_The memory of Levi taking care of that day after a disastrous expedition a month ago flooded Erwin's mind. Commander Keith was so distraught from his colossal failure he left all his duties to Erwin. So it was up to Erwin to regroup his soldiers, see to it the wounded were taken care of and dead counted. _

_Erwin didn't sleep that night and neither did Levi, no matter how many time Erwin told him to go to bed. No instead Levi stayed with him all night; helping his write the letters to the relatives of the fallen soldiers. He made Erwin tea when his eyes blinked too rapidly. Levi didn't tell (force) him to go to bed that night. He must have realised how important it was for Erwin to write the letters that night. Instead, Levi did what he could to support Erwin when dawn broke the next day Levi left Erwin passed out on his desk to get a few precious moments of sleep before waking him up, with a new and pressed uniform so Erwin will be ready to address his troops. _

It wasn't the only time Levi has taken care of Erwin the short time they but it was one memory that stood out most in his mind.

_'Damn!' _Erwin really was that dense though he sometimes felt that when it came to Levi, the carefully crafted logical mind through years of experience and knowledge went straight out the door. 

After all only a fool would let themselves be beaten to the ground by a thug from the underground going through a righteous murderous rage and throw out his own hand to stop his sword, instead of incapacitating him when he had the chance. 

Levi was dangerous but he was so beautiful both in mind and body. Erwin didn't deserve him but he was unable to find any more excuses to stay away from him and it seems Levi felt the same.

Erwin's hand slacked. A look of disappointment passed through Levi's blue eyes as Erwin's hand moved away from him but his hopes were only dashed for a moment when Erwin's long fingers immediately encompassed his smaller hand. _'He's freezing,'_ Erwin thought his fingers rubbing the back of Levi's hand in an attempt to warm him. 

A blush dusted the tip of Levi's cheeks and Erwin who had his eyes locked with Levi doubted it's from the cold. Not that he fared any better, he could feel the heat from the back of his neck spreading across his face. Yet neither of them were willing to break eye contact. Levi's gaze was filled with a mixture of curiosity, vulnerability and hope. It was clear that they both wanted the same thing but neither of them was sure how to make the next move. They were at an impasse. 

A shiver passed through Levi body and he sneezed, breaking the moment. He took his hand away from Erwin's to cover his mouth to stop spraying everywhere. Concern gripped Erwin's mind and he was worried that Levi will catch a Cold or worse get hypothermia. 

"We should go back," Erwin suggested turning around to lead Levi back to their hotel room.

"No!" Levi said firmly making Erwin pause his steps. "I want to see more," he said pointing at the snow.

"You are freezing."

"I'll be fine," Levi insisted in a tone that bore no room for arguments. 

"We can see it from our room."

"It's not the same. I can see the sky better from here." Levi said the last part so quietly Erwin didn't almost catch it.

Levi didn't have to say it explicitly but Erwin understood. In response, he began to undo his jacket. Levi's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Erwin what are you doing," he asked. 

Erwin didn't respond instead he took off his coat and in one swift moment wrapped it around Levi's smaller frame. Due to their size difference, the bottom of his coat pooled on the ground. The cold instantly hit Erwin who was no only wearing his brown Survey corps jacket and shirt. Yet the cold was worth it if it meant that Levi can stay warm while they watched the snow fall.

Levi protested immediately, "Take it back you are going to freeze your ass off," Levi said making a move to take the coat off and give it back to Erwin.

Erwin kept his grip on the coat and stopped Levi from taking it off. "I'll be fine," he said as if the icy cold wind isn't cutting his skin like thousands of tiny daggers. 

Levi wasn't buying it, "Erwin, take the damn jacket back."

"No"

"Damn it! Erwin, your face is red and I can see you shivering. Just take the fu-"

Their first kiss was quick. Looking back Erwin couldn't believe he did that. He leaned down and kissed Levi, just like that. He didn't think. No thousand of possible scenarios buzzing in his mind while he came up with solutions to each and every one of them. Levi looked adorable yelling at him, his face bright red and looking smaller than usual because he was wrapped with Erwin's jacket. It was sheer instinct that made Erwin bend down and kiss him. To his great joy, Levi did not pull back, in fact, he reciprocated Erwin's kiss.

At that moment, when the snow fell around them as they shared their first kiss- Erwin knew that Levi will always be the greatest gift that came into his life. 

Despite it, all Erwin could still feel his heart racing a mile a minute when they broke their kiss. 

Erwin agonisingly waited for Levi's say something, anything. Maybe that's why he nervously quipped, "See I'm warm now."

Levi rolled his eyes and dragged Erwin down to his level with the scruff of his shirt; before pressing his lips firmly on Erwin's. 

This time the kiss was more passionate, with Levi's tongue breaking through Erwin's lips and explored his mouth, leaving him breathless. When they broke their kiss again, Erwin's was still not completely in control of his own mental facilities. It was a lot to process, realising that the man you been pining after for the last few months reciprocated your feelings. That's probably why he only nodded, when Levi said, "Are you warm enough now?" 

They spent the next few moments watching the snow and sharing kisses in-between. A compromise was made in regards to the jacket too. It was wrapped around both Erwin and Levi. Their height difference made it awkward and ensured neither of them was properly covered- but since Erwin had his arms around Levi holding him close, neither of them cared too much. The heat from their own bodies warmed them enough; also the steamy kisses in-between helped too. 

Levi decided it was time to go when Erwin started to sneeze a bit too much and he dragged them both back to their quarters.

Once they got back to their hotel room, Levi said he'll grab some tea while Erwin got the fireplace started. Erwin was shivering from the cold and his clothes being damp from the snow didn't help matters either; but despite being wet and cold, Erwin was nowhere close to being miserable. In fact, he had a big grin on his face. 

Also, the moment Levi left their room Erwin touched his lips as if he couldn't believe he spent the last hour kissing Levi. This was quite possibly his best birthdays he ever had since his father passed away and Levi didn't even know it was his birthday.

The fire was roaring and Erwin changed into a different shirt while he warmed himself up. He also got a set of clothes out for Levi too. He was sure Levi's clothes were just as if not damper than his was. 

Minutes passed and Levi still didn't come back and Erwin grew slightly concerned. Surely it wouldn't take Levi that long to ask the innkeeper to make them tea and bring it up. Unless Levi insisted he will bring the tea him or there was the possibility that Levi decided he would make the tea himself. The latter felt more likely considering the fact Levi complained how awful the tea was this morning.

A knock resonated on their door and Erwin walked up to open it anticipating it was Levi who would be on the other side. 

Instead of a simple tea tray, he was greeted with a cake. 

It was a simple, small cake made of butter and still steaming like it was just taken out of the oven; flanking it was two teacups with a teapot on the side. 

"Happy birthday!" Levi said holding up the cake and coming inside the room.

Erwin stared at Levi in disbelief, loss for words for the second time of the day.

When it became clear Erwin wasn't going to say anything, Levi explained himself,"Mike told me it was your birthday today. I asked the innkeeper to bake you a cake. I don't know whether you like cake but-"

"-Levi," Erwin interrupted him, gently caressing Levi's hair before stroking his cheek. "Thank you. This is the best gift I could ask for."

Levi face reddened and turned his eyes away, "Don't get too sappy it's not much and-"

-Erwin bent down and kissed him again.

When they parted Erwin said, "You have not idea what you have given me."

Levi gasped and said, "I-you are welcome."

Afterwards, they cut the cake and drank the tea Levi brewed himself- next to their room's window watching the snowfall to the ground. As As he held his lover close Erwin even thought that even though he may not remember exactly when he fell in love with Levi- but one thing Erwin did know was that Levi was the greatest gift that came into his life and he couldn’t have asked for a better birthday present.

\- The End 


End file.
